Stockholm, Born and Raised
by sweet ayako15
Summary: "Life isn't easy. No one ever said it was, so why try to even imagine that it is? " Alfred Fredrick Jones lived by those words. But Life is fickle and tends to change direction from time to time. Now Alfred can change his life, but will Life change him in the process? Rated M for various reasons that are mentioned inside the Author's Note! Omegaverse! (Not really "romantic" fyi)
1. Life is Never Kind

** Now, I know that is "Author Suicide" to have two multi-chapters going at once. However, due to some hard times in my life recently, I just started writing this out of the blue. No, this really has nothing to do with Sweden (he might show up but that's it). Yes, this will have the following to an extent: Usuk (main), Fruk, Prucan, Franada, Spamano, Rucan, Ruspru, Ameripan, Amerliet, Rusliet, and many more (like, almost every semi-popular to popular pairing you can think of sort of "many more"). No, it is nothing like "Of Social Importance". This story will be dark, touching on sex slavery, dirty fetishes, mental diseases and syndromes, and even forced body changes. Just think of this story like OSI's cousin with the slicked back hair, too many rings, owns a concrete company, and has a thing for Monte Carlos. Besides the previous warnings, I must also point out that Alfred (America) is VERY OOC! He is a dark person, while he is still America (please don't mistake him for 2P) and will have a few things in common with his cannon self, for the most part: He is the villain/anti-hero of this story. Also, due to popular demand, this is an Omegaverse. BUT! Unlike OSI, the whole blood type thing doesn't work here, so there will NOT be any AB Blood types! ALSO, in this Omegaverse, only Betas can breed with Betas (and Omegas with Alphas) in order to reproduce! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO REMEMBER! So, with that being said, I give you "Stockholm, Born and Raised". **

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters from the series. -.- **

Life isn't easy. No one ever said it was, so why try to even imagine that it is? There are bad days for those rich monetarily; there are bad days for those that are financially poor. That has been true for the history of the world, and those that have lived through it and will live through it all carry the same curse called "Life".

Sure, some people have worse "bad days" than others, but who can truly measure? Is it by how much money, how many friend ships, or how many relatives that you have lost? Maybe. Some think that the worst day of anyone's life is the day they die. For others, it's the day that people are born. But some disagree entirely, and for those that do, they usually believe that the worst day of their lives begin when they walk out into the world without the protection of home, family, friends… The day that they decide who they are going to be for the rest of their "curse".

But there are those who don't get to decide, and they, arguably, have the worst "bad days" out of anyone. Their "bad days" start every morning and end only in what dreamless slumber may befall them. Their "bad days" are ones of tiresome work and labor that cause them to cry out upon deaf ears and wicked smiles. Because they have only nightmares to live upon and the only sweet dream that they can afford to have is the dream of death, their "bad days" are every day of their lives.

Life isn't easy. We've all established that. We've also established that Life is cruel and has a wicked humor. But what about those that Life might actually favor, no matter how small the chance might be? Do they even have "bad days"? Of course they do. Their "bad days" start with a hot meal that was just a tab bit too hot and ended up burning their tongue. Their "bad days" consist of having to go meet with the neighboring power family and having to deal with their all too desperate daughter who flirts much too obviously and laughs too loud. Because they wake up every morning and must deal with the hardships of their lives and those around them, their "bad days" are every day of their lives.

Now, usually the two extremes (those that Life likes to beat up every second of the day and those that Life likes to send flower baskets to everyday) don't meet. They aren't supposed to. Life doesn't like them to meet because it shows Life's favorites just how loved they are and then Life isn't able to pamper them as often, lest Life's favorites give their blessings to those that Life hates. So Life keeps these people apart from each other as much as possible. But, every once in a while, Life finds a special favorite.

These favorites tend to have everything that everyone would want: Looks, money, personality, ect. But, they aren't who they lead everyone to believe they are. They are murderers, thieves, con-artists, and even, on rare occasions, the ones that help Life pick out those that are meant to be miserable. They black mail, kidnap, and torture. They love to make others feel wretched, and Life loves them for it. So, with that being said, let's take a trip into a world so similar to ours, where life has beaten many into submission, and has let its spitting laughter rain upon humans like the blood that they shed in countless wars. This world is a world without morals and shame; where science and torture rule as means for everything and anything and money is king. Let take a trip to this place and let us meet a powerful, greedy, and lustful young Alpha by the name of Alfred Frederick Jones.

Alfred wasn't always one of Life's favorites. Sure, he was tall, had wheat blonde hair, and had striking blue eyes, but he was born into a poor family in New York, New York, America. He was born on an unnoted day in the middle of summer with a very sickly Omega twin. It wasn't long after Alfred's and his brother, Matthew's, fifth birthday that their mother died of malnutrition and then around their sixth birthday their father abandoned them in the streets. The brothers lived off of begging, what few, hard jobs they could find, and ran from cops for four long years until they started to lose their sights, their boyish charms, and just couldn't run any longer. They finally decided to hide out in an alley way near a Chinese restaurant whose chef would give them leftovers whenever his shift was over for about a year. The chef would also give them old school books from his younger siblings that the boys would teach themselves how to read and write, do basic math, and even some American history. But it wasn't long before the restaurant was shut down for selling illegal imports and the chef was deported from the country. It was in those streets, on a hot summer's day around his eleventh birthday that Alfred met some of Life's favorite types of people.

The Alphas and Beta that found the starving Alfred and his sickly brother were very good looking, but Alfred knew they weren't in the back alley ways on the wrong side of town for a party. No, they looked at Alfred and Matthew like hawks would eye a hurt rabbit: Hungrily and full of greed. The first Alpha looked like he could have been a farmer from his bronze skin, but how smooth that exterior pointed to the fact that the man had probably only work his own little garden behind his house. His eyes were green like the mint leaves that Alfred vaguely remembered his mother loving to boil with water to drink on cold nights. The man smiled at him, but kept his eyes sharp as if looking for a weak point in the small boy's mental barrier.

The second man was a Beta, but was probably the most handsome. He had gold hair like Alfred's and Matthew's father, but it looked so soft and shiny as it poured down around the man's head and face, like a frame on the portraits in the museum that Alfred's father abandoned him and Matthew at. The man's eyes were a soft and compassionate blue, but as one looked deeper, they would find that those eyes were the opposite: calculating and unfeeling. He didn't even attempt to hide his interest in the boys, as his eyes looked over them greedily while showing his pearly white teeth with a vicious smile.

The third and last man was an Alpha and the strangest out of the three. Between his white hair and red eyes, Alfred didn't know where he should have looked, but he learnt quickly that he just should've left his eyes on the other two. The man had a wicked smile, and the more he looked at the boys, the wider and more predatorial it became. His gaze soon focused in on Matthew, who was sleeping while propped up against his brother. The albino man snickered a bit when the sickly boy coughed in his sleep, finding a sort of amusement out of the boy's situation.

Alfred frowned at the men as their faces became blurred, squinting his eyes slightly to bring them back into focus. When the young Alpha's eyes refused to cooperate with him, he cursed under his breath and rubbed them to try and sooth them.

"You seem to be having a problem with seeing there, _petite garcon,"_ the man in the middle said through a smooth accent that Alfred placed as French.

Then, the albino spoke in a rough, angry sounding accent, "Maybe we just blinded him with our-"

"If you dare include the word 'awesome' in any way in that sentence, I'll strangle you," The Frenchman cut him off.

Alfred listened to the men, not daring to say a word. Maybe they were they to take him and his brother to an orphanage? Oh, he would do anything for that not to be the case! The first and last Orphanage they went to tried to separate them, saying something about there being two families; one that wanted an Alpha son and another an Omega son. They ran away from there the night before they were supposed to meet their arranged adoption families, knowing that there was no way in hell they were ever going to be apart from each other. Or at least, that's what Alfred wanted to believe. Maybe it would have been better for them if they had just let those people take them apart. They probably won't be living on the streets, and Matthew probably would have been a normal, healthy boy if they had just let themselves be torn apart. But they didn't. And now Alfred vowed that he would go through hell and back, just as long as they could stay together.

And on that fateful day, Alfred would need to hold strong to that vow for all that he was worth. Because it was only a matter of minutes till everything went black as the Alpha that still had yet to speak approached him with a clean, white handkerchief. The smell was sickening sweet, but Alfred was too weak to fight the man's hand away. He was about to go through hell, and if he wanted him and his brother to stay together, he would have to find his way back through it all. Alfred felt his weak eyes closing against his will, but he just couldn't fight it off any longer.

The last thing Alfred heard before blacking out was: "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

Waking in a large soft bed was the first thing that was off to Alfred. The boy bolted up right away and looked around the room, finding it to have off-white walls with three matching doors, large windows with white curtains and a floor with plush beige carpet. There was a dresser, desk, chair, couch with white cushions, and mantel over the fire place all made of white-painted wood of some sort, elegantly placed throughout the room. The room was bright as the morning sun shined through the windows and bounced off of the large standing mirror in the corner and lit up the rest of the room that the light could not reach normally. The young boy looked all around the room, and had it not been for the fact that he did not know where he was, how he got there, or where his twin that was metaphorically attached to his hip was, Alfred would have been amazed. However, the fact of the matter still stood and Alfred resorted to calling out for his brother or anyone that might hear him.

"Matthew?" Alfred called out hoarsely.

Silence.

"Mattie?" Alfred tried again.

Silence.

"Anybody? Is there anybody there?!" Alfred felt his heart start to race frantically.

Silence met his ears once again.

At this point, Alfred felt the need to investigate the strange area that he woke up in and started to get out of the bed. It was then that Alfred noticed the white sleeping gown he was wearing and the amazing lack of dirt on his skin and grime in his hair, but he did not think on the subject for too long. He also noticed that there were a pair of glasses on the night stand next to the bed with a note that had only two words written on it: "_For Alfred"._ He put the glasses on, causing him to be able to see clearly for the first time in years, and looked down at the floor to guide his feet down onto it. However, just as his feet touched the ground, gravity reminded the boy of his fragile state and sent him tumbling down onto the carpeted floor below. As he looked up for something to stabilize himself and help raise his body, a click resonated through the room, successfully drawing the blonde boy's attention to a figure standing in the far left door way.

Growing up in the slums of New York, Alfred had always been more concerned with taking care of his brother and finding their next meal rather than taking his time to stop and smell the flowers. He was more worried with finding a job or a nice lady to beg from rather than how his hair looked or how he smelt. Survival was more important than beauty. But in that moment, Alfred swore he saw the most beautiful person in his short, pathetic life.

The young man had to be only a few years older than Alfred, but his eyes were dim with wisdom and looked tired from carrying the burden of painful memories. However, all Alfred could think of was how those eyes were as green as the grass at the large park his parents took him and Matthew to for one of their birthdays, and his hair as yellow as the sun was in that pleasant, distant memory. He was frail looking like Alfred, but he had a much smaller build of an Omega, thus making it less noticeable; unlike his eyebrows that were very thick looking even with his shaggy bangs covering most of them. The green-eyed boy wore a dark green and gold tunic with long sleeves that had a white sash tided around the mid-section, making it look more like dress than anything else. He wore gold bangle bracelets on his left ankle and both wrists and a tight chocker like necklace that was made from gold chains that wrapped around his throat and cascaded down to his chest, each dip accented with a green gem that matched his eyes. The Omega looked over at Alfred and instantly panicked, rushing over to the boy on the ground with his bangles clacking together as he moved.

Alfred looked up at the other boy, forgetting about his predicament for the moment. Alfred couldn't place what exactly made this boy _beautiful _to him, but by the way he walked and gently grabbed his arm, Alfred knew he was in the presence of something he had never met before, and it amazed him. "Who are you?" The awe-struck boy couldn't help but ask.

However, the boy said nothing in return. He simply helped Alfred up and back into the bed, tucking him in gently before running off to the door facing the bed, revealing that it held a large bathroom of sorts. Alfred watched as the boy grabbed a glass off of the counter and filled it with water out of the pitcher next to the sink, returning with the glass soon after. Alfred was about to reach for it, but the boy signaled for him not to move and instead sat on the bed next to the younger boy, barely making a dent into the blankets beneath him. He smiled at Alfred before propping up the boys head with one hand and bringing the glass to his lips with the other, helping the younger drink the cool water that slightly burned while going down his throat. Once the water was all gone, the green-eyed boy laid Alfred's head back down and threw away the glass, then he left just as quickly and quietly as he came.

Alfred laid there on the bed in confusion. None of his questions had been answered, and now he had even more than before: Where was he? Where was Matthew? Why was he there? Who was that boy? Why couldn't the boy speak? Was he mute? Why wouldn't anyone answer his questions? Alfred contemplated his thoughts for a while, trying to calm them and his stomach that growled in protest of only being filled with water instead of actual sustenance. He took off the glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to help his eyes adjust to his new ability of clear sight, but a knock at the door quickly alerted him to another presence.

This time, the door was opened by two Beta women dressed in short black, frilly dresses and aprons with a cart, an Omega boy dressed in a white sleeveless button up shirt and black shorts that stopped a bit to close to his crotch with a matching bustle attached to the back of the shorts, and finally, the Beta Frenchman from the alley way. Alfred felt the muscles in his chest constrict as he made eye contact with the man, knowing that he was responsible for bringing him to the mysterious place and would also more than likely knew the whereabouts of Matthew.

"Ah, so my little favourite was telling the truth! You truly are awake at last!" The Frenchman cheered as the two women grabbed the couch and moved it by the bed where the man sat down. "Now, would you like something to eat?" The man gestured to one of the women who opened the side of the steal box on the cart and produced a plate of vegetables, meat, a roll, and some butter.

Before Alfred could respond, a small lap table was produced by the other woman who was not holding the plate of food. She quickly laid out a napkin, fork and knife for the boy and even offered to cut his food for him if he felt too weak to do it himself. Alfred merely shook his head and tried his best to graciously accept the food offered to him, but found it difficult with the loud rumbling of his stomach. He ate as slowly as his demanding body would allow him; which was not very slow.

Alfred became so engulfed with engulfing his food that he did not notice the boy walk over to the Frenchman and sit on his lap. The boy had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and glazed over blue eyes, making look as if he was under some sort of spell. He wore white tights and black shoes with a single gold buckle on each shoe. He wore a gold with black lace choker necklace that had a single blue gem at the middle of his throat. The man started to pet the boy's hair and then shifted to rubbing his arm, then hip all while whispering things into the boy's ear. When Alfred finally noticed this, he felt his face heat up a bit. The boy had to be thirteen or so, but the way his body shook against the older man, Alfred could have sworn the boy was a very well trained consort; his hands running through the man's blonde hair while his teeth nipped at the man's neck and ear. When the Frenchman noticed Alfred's blushing face and empty plate, he merely smiled and did nothing to stop the boy in his lap from his ministrations.

"How was the food, _Alfred_?" The man asked coolly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Alfred felt his heart beginning to race again, and it was not solely from the sight of the man starting to fondle the boy's backside.

"Why, your sweet little brother _Matthew_ told me," The man replied playfully as the boy in his lap started to keen and whimper.

"Matthew?" Alfred's face paled, ashamed that he had not asked about his younger twin sooner. "Where is he?!" Alfred demanded as he tried to get out of the bed, the two women quickly moving the plate and table out of his way. "Where is my brother?!"

The boy in the Frenchman's lap visibly flinched at Alfred's raised voice, halting his hands on the man's chest. The blonde man looked down at the boy with a glare and the boy started his journey with his fingers once more, if not more hesitant than before. The Frenchman leaned into the boy and whispered something into his ear, making the boy shiver as elder pulled away from him. The man's face quickly shifted to a playful smile as he turned his attention back towards Alfred.

"Don't worry. Matthew is safe and healthy. He woke up a couple days ago and has been feed and given medicine to help him recover from whatever sickness he might have," The man waved off the sentence freely with the hand that was not on the boy's under thigh, squeezing and rubbing the flesh there.

"'A couple days ago'?" Alfred mimicked. How long had he been out? And still the answer of where his brother was had not been answered.

"Yes, a couple days ago," The man responded. "You, little Alpha, have been asleep for about four days. I was starting to think that you might never awaken!" The man let out a fit of laughter at his own sick joke, pulling the boy in his lap closer to his chest.

Alfred only grimaced at the man's words. "And… where is my brother?" Alfred asked once more, his voice much softer than earlier as to not scare the other boy again. Alfred truly felt pity for the boy. He looked so uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be on the man's lap, or in the room, or in the house in general. Alfred couldn't see the boy's eyes, but the way his body flinched slightly and shook every time the Frenchman moved his hand to another part of the boy's body told Alfred everything he needed to know.

"Your brother is with one of my friends currently," The man began as his hand slipped down past the waist line of the young Omega's shorts. "That Omega is being _trained_," The man finished.

Alfred looked away as the brunette boy let out a whimper. He looked down at the blanket in his lap before he continued in a strained whisper, "What kind of training?" Alfred had an idea of the answer he was about to receive, and the moans and keens of the other boy as he was getting fondled didn't help Alfred in chasing away the thoughts. It was common knowledge to everyone (even those that could not afford such services) that pleasure servants, or more commonly known as "sex slaves", were a common asset that most financially well to do people owned. After all, there was no law against it in their world. In fact, the idea of owning pleasure slaves was more or less endorsed by the government as it was a way for those not acting as functioning members of society to have a use and would no longer rely on the government for help.

Alphas, Betas, Omegas… all types of people could be made into sex slaves. Alphas were usually bought for young Omegas who just needed a test runner for their first Heats when actual conception was nearly impossible or by other Alphas and Betas with a need to assert absolute dominance. Betas were more or less a universal sex slave as they were naturally submissive to Alphas and other Betas but dominant enough to please Omegas when needed. And finally, Omegas. Every Alpha who owned slaves owned at least one Omega as the two types tended to attract one another and they were quiet common with Betas as well. Omega pleasure servants were used more so for breeding purposes and for the caring of young ones than anything else.

As long as the slave is "taken care of", it was perfectly, if not expectedly, normal for any person to walk around with one or two young boys and/or girls attached to their hip. Of course no one actually monitored if slaves were taken care of, since no one really cared. The guide lines were essentially along the lines of: Three meals a day (size not determined), accessible clothing (though most never used clothing by command of their master/mistress), and a place to sleep (bed, floor, cage; it didn't matter). And just the thought of Matthew being in anyone of those situations made Alfred want to throw up all the food he had just ate and run to him. But, he didn't know where his brother was, only the man across from him, fondling a young boy, did.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question, Alfred," The man stated teasingly as he inserted a finger into his slave's pre-stretched entrance, moving it in and out slowly.

Alfred felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he felt his heart rate increase. The mere thought of his brother being in the position that the Omega sitting on the Frenchman's lap made him feel enraged. The gasps and whimpers the boy was making caused Alfred's face to heat up in anger and embarrassment; he could hear the forcefulness behind each noise as the boy pushed himself to make them. Alfred began to envision his brother being forced to make such noises to appease a hungry Alpha or Beta, and how he would be used for more than just a lap warmer. No, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Matthew-

"So I want to make a deal with you,"

The voice cut through Alfred's thoughts, the young Alpha raising his head instantaneously. "What kind of deal?"

The Frenchman smirked at the boy's eagerness. He had played his cards correctly, and now, he was going to get what he wanted. He pulled his hand away from his pleasure servant's back side and wiped his hand on the young Omega's shirt as if it were a rag.

He could always get his toy a new one.

The Beta then shoed the panting Omega away, his Beta servants coming to lift him and all three removed themselves from the room quickly and quietly. But none of their movements mattered. Hell, one of them would scream bloody murder and it probably wouldn't distract the French Beta and young Alpha from their glaring match. No, the servants didn't matter and they knew it, thus why they left so quickly.

"Well, Alfred," The Beta began once the room was cleared of anyone else and only the walls with their deaf ears could witness the offer that was about to be given to the young, homeless Alpha. "I am offering you a chance to get your brother back,"

The shine in the Alpha's eyes almost made the Frenchman chuckle. '_So quick to jump the gun,'_ Was all the Beta could think as a smirk began to form on his lips. He leaned forward a bit, his elbows resting on his knees. It was all too easy, and yet the Beta knew he had to keep his cards close and play them accordingly, or else he might lose the prize right in front of him.

"What do I need to do?" The words made the Beta's smile grow even wider as the Alpha seemed to fall exactly into place.

"I'll be frank with you Alfred," The Frenchman stood and walked over to one of the many windows, gazing out past the green lawns and perfect hedges to what would soon be the answer to all of his worries. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I am from France, and I am a Beta, but you already knew that. However, I have a strange… attraction to Omegas,"

Alfred tensed at those words, feeling as if the man was, in some way, threatening his Omega brother. But he stayed still, out of both weakness and the need to know more before reacting. "And what is your point?"

"Well, due to a recent discovery, I have been informed that I have, at the most, ten years to live. And really only being attracted to Omegas, I cannot seem to produce an heir for this empire that I have built," He glanced over at the Alpha before continuing with a smile as he walked closer to the boy. "I am offering you this, Alfred: I will raise, teach, and support you like you are my own. And in exchange, once I pass over everything to you, you will have the money, power, and influence needed to get your brother back. Granted, he will probably not be the same Matthew you remember, but you can get him back."

Alfred glared up at the man. How dare he take away Matthew and put him through sex training and then hold him over his head! How dare he take his brother away in the first place! How dare he-

"Fine. But I promise you that I won't be an easy 'heir' to have," Alfred stuck out his hand, his glaring blue eyes never leaving the electric blues of the other.

Francis smiled, showing his shining canines, as he grabbed the young Alpha's hand in a tight, painful squeeze, "I was hoping you would say that."

**And there you have it! Please leave reviews as to what you think! Also, if I feel like the next chapter might rear some ugly heads in the sense of certain people reporting it, the next chapter will be the actual link to either (or both) of the AO3 page for this story and/or the tumblr page. But that all depends on the reviews I get, and if you guys think I should continue this or not. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Life is Full of Surprises

**So I think I'm going to shoot for updating at least once a month for this story. But it might become more frequent as OSI comes to a close (there's like 10 or so more chapters left, maybe less). **

**I do not own Hetalia. -.-**

Life hates everyone. It doesn't matter if it _acts_ like it likes someone; they will get screwed over at some point by Life. A person can be on top of the world, and with one little twitch of the finger, Life can flick them to bottom of the bottom. And all for what?

Laughs. Life loves to humor itself.

Assuming that Life was just on one of its little laughing sprees, Alfred Jones offered what little compassion he could to the French Beta sitting across the room from him. It had been about five years since Alfred was "adopted" by the man, five years since the Alpha had seen his brother, and five years since his life went from Life's kicking can to Life's most precious pet.

He was handsome and strong, (nearly) every wish of his was granted, and he was protected by money and influence. But, like a prized pet, he was caged, bound, and his freedom was ripped from him. He howled and cried out for the first few years, fighting back in a much too forward fashion, lashing out at everything his "father" told him and demanded for him to do. But the whip is a quick teacher, and embarrassment an even better one.

"What are your thoughts Alfred?"

The voice was sickly sweet; an indicator that the man thought Alfred was not paying attention to his presentation and hoped to make a mockery of him once again with other major business partners present. Alfred looked up and the two sets of icy blue irises commenced in a silent battle of dominance, one that Alfred knew all too well. Alfred accepted the challenge by clearing his throat before beginning.

"I believe that if we move some of our stocks to the Chinese Silk Industry, as you suggested, we not only would be losing money in Italian 'imports', but also be losing money in the fact that the Chinese are fickle with what their say they will do today and what they will actually do tomorrow. Yes, there could be some benefit in having stocks in the fabric industry, but don't you already have some in France and Italy? And you also already have stocks in Japan and Taiwan, so you already have a foothold in Asia. I honestly don't see what moving money to the Chinese could bring other than drama and the overall loss of said money," Alfred concluded with a shrug.

The American Alpha knew that he just pissed off the Beta, and he was all too please with himself for doing so. The various attendees sitting at the table whispered amongst themselves, looking back and forth between Alfred and the Frenchman. Francis had set the challenge, and all Alfred did was meet it. The Alpha was young, but he was anything and everything but stupid. Francis had asked for his thoughts, and Alfred had given only about one percent of said thoughts; all others were too vial and dangerous to mutter in front of Francis, much less the current congregation they were hosting. Alfred was not stupid.

"Ah, those are very thorough views, Alfred. You've been learning to remember facts and plan ahead well," Francis beamed more to their visitors than to Alfred himself. Francis, like Alfred, was not imprudent. Taking what would have been a mockery of himself and turning it to be self-righteous praises of how well he had "raised" the American Alpha. And, being as blind as they usually were, the men and women sitting at the table agreed and commended Francis on raising such a "fine young business partner".

Alfred stayed still in his seat as Francis closed the meeting. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the men and women rose and almost each and every one of them tugged on some sort of cord or leash. They filed out, talking and joking with the others, and took no head to their pleasure servants that followed them. Young boys and girls walked on their hands and knees, trying to keep up with their respected masters and mistresses. Some wore nothing more than bikinis with high heeled shoes, and others wore long dresses with tight corsets that even gave young male Betas the body type of a well-built female Omega. They all kept quiet with their heads down, a few daring ones stole glances of their fellow slaves and even one dared to raise her head when she knocked into the back of someone other than her master.

'_A stupid mistake made by a stupid Omega slave,'_ Alfred mused to himself as the girl was struck by both the man she ran into and her master. Keeping his tongue still during meetings was not the only thing Alfred picked up on within his first few years of living with Francis. Keeping quiet or, even better, ignoring sex slaves was almost taught from birth to those born into the higher classes, and Alfred learnt the skill quickly.

Once everyone had left and only Francis and Alfred remained the Beta let his mask of friendly words and loving smiles fall. Truth be told, Francis hated having to deal with his business partners. He found them to be carefree, simple minded, all too easy to please; none of them ever actually gave ideas on how to improve the company they had ties to and, by extension, their own companies. But he couldn't complain too much. They brought in more money to his bank account then their own and were very easy to flatter and receive favors from, thus easy to use and control.

"Well, that was exhausting," Francis spoke blatantly.

Alfred hummed in agreement. He stiffened a bit when Francis pushed his chair away from the table and tugged on the leash connected to the table. Slowly, an Omega rose up from under the table, out of her small cage which was situated there. From above, the table in which business meeting were held appeared to be nothing more than that: a table. However, underneath it laid a complex system of cages, wiring, and sound proof metal in which slaves could be kept out of the way. As one of Francis' own slaves crawled out of her cage and onto her master's lap, Alfred noticed the teasing look in the Beta's eyes. The conversation to follow was in no way new to the Alpha male, as Francis and himself had spoken it time and again.

"So, Alfred, I think it's time you invested in your own _serviteur_, no?" The Beta began as he motioned for his dark skinned Omega to undo her one-size-to-small bikini top. She half-heartedly did so, revealing her small breasts for a split second before her long, black hair that was tied up into pigtails by two large ruby coloured ribbons cascaded over her flesh. She was young and Francis was training her personally, her nearly soulless eyes proving that she was a newly broken slave that had not yet been taught the rules of performance. "Aren't you starting to feel your _instincts_ starting to act up? The need to dominate? The need to _breed?_"

Alfred's lip twitched at the last part. Francis believed that Alphas and Omegas were merely creatures ruled by their carnal instincts; that they were nothing more than animals that wanted nothing more than a good fuck. The other blonde remained quiet, his only response being one of glaring eyes and pursed lips. Yes, they had this conversation many times before, and it would end just like every other time that they had it.

Or so Alfred had believed.

* * *

Bright light filled the room in which its sleeping occupant lay, his breathing was silent and his naked chest rose so slightly, that it was as if his nude form didn't move at all. The area where the man slept was a type of nest, built up with pillows, blankets, dangling gems just above his head, and other little trinkets that decorated his sleeping area. Each little gem dangling from a chain or string shone brightly; their colours bouncing off the walls in the room as the light graced them with its touch. But there was one gem that shone brighter than any of the others, and that was the one set in the man's necklace that had an almost choking hold on him. The colours of the gems danced upon the face of the sleeping man below the gems, his curled form a perfect area for them to mingle in the oversized bird cage that the man slept in. The golden cage was held up by an outsized crook neck staff that dangled it a half a foot off the ground next to a large king sized bed that the man inside the cage knew all too well, but was forbidden to actually sleep there.

A loud slamming of a door down the corridor had the sleeping man stirring awake, his eyes straining to keep close, but his natural and taught instincts informed him that such a choice was unwise. For, his master was coming, and from the sounds coming from his master's charge, he would not be in a happy mood. So, with an awkward stretch in his limited space, the viridian eyes of the once sleeping man fluttered open just in time for the double doors of the extravagant master bedroom to be opened. A parade of servants and slaves walked in, led by Francis, the master of the mansion, grounds, servants, and slaves; the man in the cage included.

"That ungrateful, arrogant, little piece of- Ah!" Francis yelled as he stormed over the walk in closet that might have well be another bedroom. Some of the Beta servants quickly set to work on removing the fuming Beta's suit and undergarments, while a couple other servants went to bathroom connected to the room and began to scent the indoor hot spring that their master used for relaxation, baths, or other activities. Once the Beta was in his robe, he walked back into the bedroom and let his eyes scan over the three slaves he had the servants bring up to his room.

The man in the cage watched as his master moved from room to room, staying on his knees in his little nest. As his master was in the closet, he allowed himself a glance at the slaves that were brought in.

'_Two girls, one boy… the one girl looks like she is about to piss herself. Master will not be happy with that. The other girl… she was the one Master took with him to the meeting. She probably failed to serve him properly. Such a shame that she will need to be put back into training… And the boy… He's alright. He's been here a few times, but he doesn't stand out. Master is going to be displeased overall…' _The green-eyed man sighed silently after his evaluations. '_This will not be good for his health… Looks like it will fall on me once again.'_

Many times before the caged man would have to pleasure his master because the slaves the servants picked were usually chosen in a hurry and were not evaluated properly. While it pissed the caged man off quite a bit, he was used to it. And this time, he knew it would happen just like every other time.

And lo and behold, he was correct.

"None of these will do! Take them back!" Francis shouted at his servants. They quickly apologized and grabbed the leashes connected to each of the three slaves' collars and led them out. The Frenchman growl as he watched them disappear behind the ivory doors of his room. Once the room was cleared of servants and unwanted slaves the man sighed in aggravation and glared at the door in thought for a while. With another, more relaxed, exhalation the man turned around to face the nude male in the cage.

A smile stretched across the once angry face of the French Beta. "_Mon préféré…_" Francis purred as he slowly walked towards the cage. The green eyed man shivered at the thick accent, something that his master only used before claiming what he wanted. And at the moment, he wanted the man in the cage.

As his master reached the cage, the man within stayed perfectly still as the cage door was unlocked with his master's thumb pressed against the electronic lock and opened for the man to exit. ''_You must never move from your cage/room/bed before Master's command.' Rule number seventeen,'_ The man recited to himself mentally.

"You may come out," The voice flowed like honey out of Francis' mouth. And as taught, his pet removed himself from his safe haven of pillows, trinkets and golden bars, steeping down onto the floor with his hands, followed by his knees. He then faced the Beta, mouth open wide with his pink tongue hanging out, eyes half lidded, and hips pushed up as he bowed his back.

''_You must offer your pleasure services every time Master removes you from your cage/room/bed.' Rule number twenty-one.'_ The man recited once again as he thought about what he offering to the man standing before him. The thoughts were stimulating enough to bring his flaccid member to standing attention, but years of training had taught the man better than to become excited when he would only be denied release. _''You may never seek your own pleasure unless Master is present and has given you consent.' Rule number fifteen.'_

"Ah, my dear little Favorite," Francis cooed, "I will be using your services in the bathroom today as I bath. You understand, yes?"

A silent nod was the only answer offered to the French Beta as the man on his hands and knees waited for his signal to move. How Francis loved his most trained slave as his manners, performance, and skills surpassed all others. With a quick turn on his heel, the blue eyed man walked towards the bathroom, patting his leg as he went, signaling for the other man to follow him. Once in the bathroom and telling his slave to get in the water, the Beta's mind started to real as he watched the Omega's backside move left and right as he crawled on the tile floor.

As Francis followed the green eyed man into the water he smiled in delight at the plan his mind had just conjured up. His plan was perfect, just as perfect as the Omega slave that sat in his lap as he rested on the floor of the shallow pool of hot water. Each kiss, lick, and suck left behind by the blonde slave on Francis' body only re-assured him of what he was going to instruct the Omega to do. But with a silent gasp and a shudder of the slave's body as he pinched the man's nipple to stop him from biting, Francis decided it would be best if he gave the command _after_ their bath.

"Careful_, Arthur_. We don't to be leaving marks on Master, do we?"

* * *

Sleep refused to take over Alfred's body as he way on his king sized bed in the bedroom that he claimed as his after first waking up in said bed nearly five years prior. It had become some strange form of a 'safe haven' from everything. It was the last place Alfred was before discovering what had happened to his brother, and something about that calmed him. Granted it was the place that he also was given the news about Matthew, and while that bothered him quite a bit, sleeping in the bedroom seemed to more peaceful than in a different room in a different house with a different "family".

'_Shit… I need to stop trying to reason everything,'_ Alfred groaned into his pillow.

The Alpha would have stayed in that position if it had not been the gentle knocking at the door and the reek of sex that wafted into Alfred's nose.

'_Arthur's here… By Francis' bidding no less,'_ Alfred growled. However, he couldn't be mad at the slave as he had to obey everything Francis demanded of him; no matter how much either of them hated it.

So, slowly walking over to the door, Alfred opened the door to let Arthur in and, to his disgust, the smell of the French Beta. Arthur was dressed in a white button up shirt that sleeves went to his elbows and then cascaded down to his wrists with split lace. Following down the smaller man's body, the shirt became a type of skirt that went to mid-thigh in the front and down to the floor in the back. He wore white lace stockings with black Victorian heels that covered up to his knee. He was standing on his feet, something only allowed when the Master of the slave permitted it, which meant that indeed Francis had sent him. The Omega looked up Alfred, his green eyes gazing up at him apologetically for the smell; something else they both found mutual hatred for.

Letting Arthur in, the blue eyed Alpha shut the door and turned around to find the Omega already nestled on top of the white sheets of the king sized bed. He looked at the Alpha expectantly, his knees bent in to the side up against his hip and his manicured hands rested on top of one another on his lap. Alfred looked the other blonde over, noticing the slight flinch of his body shook with each time he moved his lower body and the way his newest slave-collar dug into the flesh of his throat. Francis had taken him shopping for it for the Beta's ten year anniversary of ownership over the Omega, saying that Alfred knew the Omega better than anyone else in the house. Which was true.

Alfred moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, his feet planted firmly on the ground with his back facing Arthur. He sighed and rubbed his neck for a bit before feeling a pair of smaller, soft hands over his own and started to massage the tense muscles along his neck and shoulders. Letting out a groan of approval, Alfred removed his tie and let the Omega move his suit coat from his body, laying it off to the side at the foot of the bed. Arthur's hands travelled and rubbed all along Alfred's upper back for a few minutes before Alfred seemed to visibly relax, signaling to Arthur to stop and resume his previous position. As soon as the Omega straightened his posture, Alfred crumbled and fell backwards with his head landing onto Arthur's lap.

Throughout the years, after meeting the Omega that horrid yet glorious day, Alfred had become attached to Arthur in such a way that he needed the company of the Omega almost every day. Something about the silence and comfort that the Omega brought into the room silenced all of the Alfred's questions and doubts, making the Alpha crave the other's attention. Arthur had also become more than fond of the young Alpha as well. Something about having the then-child Alpha relying on him made him feel accomplished and whole, calming his Omega needs for offspring.

Their relationship was estranged at first, as Francis did not trust the Alpha with his Omegas, especially his "favorite". But little by little, Arthur had become not just a slave in Alfred's eyes, but more of a mother figure. The Omega would care for him after being punished by his adoptive Beta father for not obeying and doing as he was told. Burning welts and bleeding scratches from a belt were easily fixed with medicine, but the bruised and beaten ego of the Alpha could only be healed by the presence of the caring Omega that let him sleep peacefully on his lap. Their bond only became stronger as Alfred's fighting will was slowly chipped away, annoying and pleasing Francis at the same time.

Arthur was always there when Alfred truly needed him and somehow knew when that was, as he would show up at Alfred's door almost instantaneously as Alfred felt a migraine coming on. Another slave had once told Alfred that it was like a sixth sense for them; knowing when their children were in distress caused them to become distressed. Alfred disliked the thought of being Arthur's "child", but the feeling grew on him the more the Omega came to his side even when he didn't realize he needed it.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispered as his hands reached up to cup the Omega's cheek. The touch was returned with Arthur nudging his face back into the hand, his mouth forming into a small smile at the warmth Alfred's every body part radiated with.

Answered with the usual silence, Alfred closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his hair being petted and played with. He tried to ignore the scent that Arthur carried of a recently, and unsuccessfully, bred Omega. It made him a bit frustrated that the Omega above him obviously craved a child, the scent was all too obvious, but would never be able to with only breeding to his Beta Master. The disappointment and sad acceptance of this fact hung tightly to the scent that was Arthur.

Knotted brows were always a bad sign, Arthur had concluded in his early years. While he could sense Alfred's feelings, he could not read the Alpha's mind as to what was causing such distress. He settled on rubbing Alfred's forehead, watching the lines on his forehead disappear. He smiled sadly before leaning down and kissing the Alpha's head tenderly. He pulled away to watch Alfred's body relax into a state of sleep, his smile fading away into concern. _'I wonder what he is thinking about… It's moments like this that I wish I could talk to him.'_

They remained that way for quite a while, until the door opens and an all too familiar Beta walked into the room with a knowing smirk dancing across his lips. Arthur looked up at his master and bowed his head in submission.

"Even at the age of sixteen, the Alpha is still like a child, isn't he?" Francis teased.

Arthur slowly nodded in reply. He kept his eyes on Alfred's sleeping face, wishing that he was not currently stuck between his master and the Alpha boy. But, his master's wants and needs came before his own wishes.

''_You please Master first and foremost.' Rule number four,'_

"But that will change here soon," Francis continued, his voice pulling Arthur away from his thoughts. "Come Arthur, time for you to part from your _bébé. _Oh, do not cry _mon préféré_, you will see him again, in a couple of weeks," Francis teased.

It wasn't until his master had commented on it that Arthur felt the tears pricking his eyes. The thoughts rushing through his mind scared him and somehow excited him, making him feel shame for the first time in his life. Yes, he was going to be leaving his _child_. And when he returned, he would be meeting his _Alpha._ So, with one last kiss to the forehead, Arthur quietly moved Alfred's head down on to the bed and smiled as the Alpha mumbled something.

Francis smirked at the two and motioned for Arthur to come to him, which the Omega did accordingly. Kissing his slave hungrily, he shot a look at his heir on the bed and then looked down at the Omega in his arms. It was time for his boy-son to become the heir he needed, and his slave was as willing as ever to help in making his plan come through.

'_After all, he lives by The Twenty-Five Rules. And rule twenty-five is: You Live For Your Master's Pleasure As A Pleasure Servant,' _Francis thought happily as he walked his slave out of Alfred's room, down to the front doors, and out to a black limousine that would take them to a special friend of his.

**And, there you have it! Okay, so this chapter did have a sex scene in it, but I don't want to get bashed by Usuk fans for having Arthur enjoying sex with Francis. -.- So that being said, I posted the second chapter here since it doesn't have any graphic scenes in it. So go ahead and review to tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers:**

**I know that I should not be using this method to contact you, but I feel that it is necessary for my readers to be aware of this fact:**

**I have been informed that my story "Of Social Importance" has been removed from Fanfiction. net. This is very heart breaking for me, and by posting this on all of these stories that also "contain explicit material" they will probably be removed as well. So, because I have lost almost everything relating to OSI (such as who has followed it, who favorite it, all of the reviews, and so forth), I am posting these notices on my other stories. But I am determined to post this on every single one of my Hetalia stories to let all of my reviews, followers, and favorite-ers that THIS IS NOT THE END! OSI and all future stories will be continued on Archiveofourown . org. Also, after many tears and loud curse words, I have decided NOT to post it back on here. I will resume posting the chapters on Tumblr and keep my account on this site if for nothing more than for you all to stay in touch. I love you all and love to hear from all of you. You brighten up my day each and every time I read your reviews or see that one more person has followed my story. **

**I am posting the links to my AO3 and tumblr pages on my profile here. Please follow me and keep in touch! **

**Ayako**

**PS: I will be finishing "Come Full Circle" and will be posting one more one-shot on here, but "Stockholm, Born and Raised" will no longer be updated on this site. Thank you. **


End file.
